


Alone With You

by CRene



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8351653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRene/pseuds/CRene
Summary: Mid Season Three before Oliver leaves to go fight Ra al Ghul with the League of Assassins, Felicity invites Oliver over for dinner.





	

 

            I look in the mirror for what seems like the hundredth time in the past three hours to sweep the few strands of hair behind my ear. Dinner is in the oven, which I have Lyla to thank for. Who knew Lyla could cook and make homemade chocolate covered strawberries at that.

            Why am I so nervous? My hands are shaking again. Its just Oliver, who I have spent many nights working with and I have seen shirtless on occasion. Yet as I light the two candles on the table, my hands won’t stop shaking. I’m nervous – hell, I’m terrified. He said he would come to dinner and I am holding him to his word.

            As I walk back into the kitchen to put the matches away my eyes land on the bottle of vodka on the counter. At this moment I am glad I bought that bottle a month ago after a very rough night working to clean up the streets of Star City. I open the bottle of vodka and pour myself a shot to calm my nerves.

            After three shots I feel calmer, warmer, and even a bit fuzzy. As I open the oven to check on stuffed shells with a creamy spinach sauce, I hear a knock on the door.

            As I begin the walk across the apartment to the door I begin to wonder if this was a mistake. Am I trying to hard? What if he laughs at me? What if he thinks this is a working dinner? It’s Oliver Queen, a man so out of my league that I must be crazy.

            As I open the door I take a deep breath and realize its too late now.

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be a one-chapter, but decided it will be better as multi-chapter fic instead. I have all of it written down, but just have to re-type it and correct some errors. Enjoy.


End file.
